


Resurrection

by Inkognito97



Series: The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Developing Friendships, Family Feels, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi Code, Jedi Council - Freeform, Knight Kenobi, Obi-Wan gives a damn about it, Padawan, Padawan Braids, Resurrection, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 18 in "The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi".<br/>Post Phantom Menace. (The title should give enough hints on what the story is about)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Star Wars sadly does not belong to me... I just play with it!^^
> 
> Every mistake is my own. I would really appreciate you guys leaving a few comments!^^
> 
> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beSpfbs6qbI

Resurrection

 

With a start the tall man with the long brown hair that started to turn grey, woke up. His eyes needed a moment to get used to the blinding light of the two suns that stood high on the sky. He huffed in irritation, but eventually got up, hands on his head since a terrible headache was troubling him.

Curious and confused the man took a look around, there was sand everywhere. Only in the distance he could make out something akin to a town.

“Where am I?” he silently asked himself. He slowly got up from the ground and brushed the dirt and sand from his clothing, but suddenly a revelation hit him and his movement stopped. He had no idea where he was, how he had gotten here and the worst part was, he had no idea who in the galaxy he even was.

“Shit!” he cursed and would have broken out into panic, but something seemed to reach out to him and curiously the man concentrated on the warm and comforting feeling. The sensation immediately intensified and left calmness in the man’s mind. With new found balance, he still had no idea how he had gained it, the man looked down at himself. He was clad in a beige tunic, with a brown belt and brown leather boots. A grey poncho was thrown over the tunic. The man then took a moment to study his face and he figured out that his long hair ended in a braid that was tied with a bead. He also had a prominent nose, but beyond that he couldn’t make out any features. He would need a mirror for that.

The man’s gaze landed on the city again. “Maybe there is somebody who knows me and who can help me...” he mused and with determined strides, he made his way towards his knew goal.

 

* * *

 

 

With a jerk Obi-Wan Kenobi came out of his meditation. His hand immediately went to his head and he was panting heavily.

“Master?” a small voice next to him inquired softly, “Are you alright?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, not quite trusting his voice yet. He then motioned for Anakin to remain seated, while he tried to regain his posture again.

That feeling he just had... it shouldn’t have been there. In fact it shouldn’t even exist anymore. With a deep breath Obi-Wan turned back to his meditating position and closed his eyes and started searching for a specific spot in his mind, one that he hadn’t touched in months. Upon finding it, he immediately recoiled. The bond, the bond he had shared with Qui-Gon... was intact.

“But how is this possible?” he muttered more to himself.  
“What is it, Master?”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, only to find himself gazing into the face of a curious and worried blonde boy. “Anakin...” he sighed, “I need to moment to check something, alright?”

The boy nodded, his gaze never leaving his Master, even when the ginger haired man closed his eyes again.

 

The bond that had been brutally severed months ago, was suddenly intact again. Obi-Wan hesitated only a moment, before examining it further. It was well and very much alive and no sign of the destruction remained, in fact it looked like it never were harmed or tainted; not by the death of one of the bondmates, nor by an outsider who tried to gain access. Both of these things had happened, yet there was no trace of it. Obi-Wan took another calming breath and concentrated further onto the bond. He could feel confusion and fear coming from it. The other bondmate apparently was in distress and the Force immediately told Obi-Wan to help. The Knight did not need to be told twice and he collected calmness and love, before sending both through the bond, hoping that this would be enough to soothe the other side.

Meanwhile he allowed Anakin to enter his mind as well and he was slowly guiding his Padawan until the boy could see and feel what Obi-Wan was doing. The ginger haired man received love, admiration and thankfulness from the young boy and couldn’t help but smile at him. He knew Anakin had problems with getting acquainted to the temple life and he was more than happy to give the boy as much love as he could, even though Qui-Gon’s parting had hurt and Obi-Wan was still grieving for his late Master.

Obi-Wan refocused on the newly repaired bond and he felt nothing but calmness and determination coming from it. There still was a tint of confusion, but nothing too severe. Being bold, Obi-Wan let his presence move through the bond and he was met by a familiar presence. He took a sharp intake of breath and almost immediately Anakin’s hand found his. Obi-Wan slightly squeezed the smaller hand all the while trying to contact the presence. Whoever it was, he or she felt just like Qui-Gon, only disoriented. The person on the bond’s other side seemed to be aware of it, but not able to localise or use it.

Obi-Wan needed to figure out if his instincts were right. In this matter, he couldn’t trust his mind which just projected him the image of Qui-Gon dying right in his arms. He needed to trust his heart and the Force, which was nudging him forward.

 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again, his expression was grim. He stood up and pulled the blonde boy with him.

“Are you alright, Master?” he asked once more.

“I think so, yes...” he hesitated, “I need to see the Council and discuss something with them. I will tell them what just happened here and about my thoughts. I hope it is alright with you, if you wait until we arrive there, I don’t want to explain this twice.”

The boy nodded in understanding, “It’s fine, Master.”  
Obi-Wan returned the radiant smile and he didn’t let go of the boy’s hand until they were standing before the closed doors that led towards the Council chamber.

 

* * *

 

 

The man was curiously looking around, trying to figure out if there was something he remembered, but his mind stayed empty. It should have frustrated him to no end, but the soothing calmness that surrounded him, kept his temper at bay. He huffed amused at that. He didn’t even know what this feeling was, let alone if it was friendly, yet it DID feel familiar and as it belonged there and as long as it helped, he would not deny it.

 

“Master Jinn,” a female voice sounded behind him and the long haired man turned around. The woman the voice belonged to seemed kind and her eyes shone with an emotion he couldn’t identify.

“Forgive, but... do we know each other?”

From the angry look on the woman’s face, he knew it had been the wrong thing to say, “Of course we know each other. You were the man, who took my son with him.”

The man blinked a few moments. He had taken her son away? Why would he do such a thing?

“I... I fear that I cannot remember that. In fact... I cannot remember anything at all,” his pride just got a huge blow, but something made him say this.

Immediately the woman’s gaze softened and she took a step towards him, “You are not joking?” She tilted her head.

“I wish I were,” it was the complete truth.

The woman sighed before slightly smiling up at him, “My name is Shmi Skywalker. I am the mother of Anakin Skywalker, the boy you freed from slavery and took with you to Coruscant.”

He nodded, “Why did I only free the boy? Why not you too?”

The woman shrugged, “I cannot answer that. Maybe it has something to do with your Jedi ways?”

“Jedi ways?” he tried the words and they sounded oddly familiar yet he could have sworn that he had never heard them before.

“Yes, you are... but surely you must remember that?” He shook his head, “Oh no... you, you are Qui-Gon Jinn and a Jedi Master, who promised me to look after my son.”

“I did...?” the man, whose name apparently was Qui-Gon, rested one of his hands at his temple. The headache had started to worsen and suddenly his mind was filled with the pictures of a young blonde boy, whom he was lifting out of something that looked like a pod racer. Another picture appeared that of the same young blonde boy, looking worriedly down at him. He was saying something to the boy and the boy nodded, before his gaze turned toward a ginger haired man with a long braid dangling from behind his left ear. They shook hands and it seemed as if something amusing had happened.

The man grunted and took a step back to regain his balance again, a pair of hands grabbed his elbows.

“Are you alright?”

“I think I just remembered something...” The boy had definitely looked like the woman before him, “your son, Anakin, is he blond and about nine years old?”

“Yes,” she said excited, “you are starting to remember. This is a good sign.”

Qui-Gon nodded in approval, “Tell me... was there another man with me? A man with red hair and a braid?”

Shmi shook her head, “I’ve never seen somebody like this.” She sighed, “We shouldn’t stay out for too long, it’s already getting late. You can stay with me if you want? The house is so empty without Anakin, I could use the company.” And who was he to deny such an offer?

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what you are saying is that Qui-Gon is still alive?” the dark skinned Korun Master asked sceptically and Obi-Wan could not even blame the older man for not believing him. He couldn’t quite believe it himself.

“Yes, my Masters.”

“Knight Kenobi, we know that this have been hard months-“ began Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, but he was interrupted from Obi-Wan, “I am perfectly fine Master and I do not acquire the help of a mind healer.”

“You’ll forgive us our concern Obi-Wan, but you have endured a great loss and the severing of a training bond such as one you once shared with Qui-Gon... it can be strenuous and maybe your mind is just playing tricks on you,” Adi Gallia offered.  
“Master?”

She sighed, “Maybe your mind is just projecting a dream or your wishes into a feeling and a vision.”

“Why should it do so now, after all these days?” Obi-Wan asked, not believing that to be the case.

“Maybe your mind caught up to what happened just now. That or you have undergone stress situations. We know how hard it can be to train a Padawan, especially if we consider your age and the newly status of a Knight,” Ki-Adi-Mundi went on.

“You will leave my Padawan out of this.” Obi-Wan had sensed how the boy had tensed next to him, as well as the uneasiness that came through the bond.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, leave my Padawan out of this! No matter how much you consider him a threat, he IS and he will REMAIN my apprentice and I honestly couldn’t ask for a better one, so stop belittling him. I will not tolerate another such comment.” The gratefulness and affection that was sent through the bond was worth the bad reputation Obi-Wan had just earned himself.

Ki-Adi-Mundi seemed too shocked to respond and his gaping was a comically look.

“Other matter we were here to discuss,” Yoda got everybody’s attention by knocking his stick on the ground. “Require something, you do.” The last part was said towards the ginger haired man, who nodded in agreement.

“Indeed Master, I ask for the Council’s approval to leave for Tatooine at once.”

“Tatooine?” Eeth Koth asked, but not unfriendly.

“Yes Master, this is where I sensed the presence coming from.”

The Council members shared a few glances and Obi-Wan could feel the Force moving while they spoke over the bonds they shared. Eventually Mace Windu’s gaze landed on the two Jedi standing in the middle of the Council Chamber.

“The Council does not grant you the permission to leave. There is no possible way that Qui-Gon is still alive and as Master Gallia and Master Mundi pointed out, there are enough reasons for this... incident to happen. For all we know it could have been a complete stranger you have felt or another Jedi Master.”

Obi-Wan barely kept himself from grinding his teeth or showing his frustration in any other way. “I understand.”

Mace Windu nodded, “You are dismissed then.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed before they both left the Council Chamber behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Qui-Gon had the feeling that he had been here in this small hut before. Hell, even the half done droid looked familiar, he just couldn’t figure out why.

Shmi Skywalker was a very friendly woman, who patiently told him everything she knew about his stay here. At one point she mentioned a local merchant called Watto. At the sound of the man, Qui-Gon had another of these ‘visions’ like he called them. He saw himself walking with a flying blue being. They were slowly making their way through a hangar and at some point they made something that sounded suspiciously like another deal. The blue being did not look happy at all, while Qui-Gon himself had grinned.

“Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon, can you hear me?” Shmi’s voice brought him back to the reality.

“Forgive me, it seemed as if I remembered another memory.” He described the woman what happened and she confirmed the identity of Watto. After that Shmi retired, but before she did, she showed Qui-Gon his own sleeping place.

Upon lying down, Qui-Gon thought about the things he had seen, the memories. Apparently they were triggered when certain things were said or happened. He thought a lot about their content, but the thing that haunted him the most was the young ginger haired man and it irked Qui-Gon that he didn’t know who he was and why the young man seemed so important to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan was angrily pacing in the living rooms of the quarters he once shared with Qui-Gon. Now it was him, who occupied the Master bed room and Anakin was the one, who lay in the Padawan bed room. At least that was what the blonde was supposed to do, instead he sat quietly on the couch, Qui-Gon’s old greenish one, and watched his Master’s pacing.

“Master?”

“Hm?” Obi-Wan forced himself to stay calm, none of this was Anakin’s fault after all.

“I believe you,” this caused Obi-Wan to freeze in his movements and to look astonished at the younger male, “I mean, I know you are not crazy and I believe you when you said that Master Qui-Gon is out there somewhere. Even if it sounds unbelievable and well...”

Obi-Wan found his heart breaking. How could he have ever thought this boy was dangerous and dark and how could anybody else doubt him? He instantly moved to sit next the boy and laid his arm over the blonde’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Anakin. You have no idea how much that means to me.” The boy answered by cuddling closer to the older male.

“What are we going to do now, Master?” He looked up and found himself gazing into the mischievously sparkling blue-green eyes of his Master.

“We do what Qui-Gon did best... defying the Council.”

 

* * *

 

 

Qui-Gon was woken up by Shmi, who even set a trail of breakfast next to his bed. He thanked her heartily and decided to go and look for Watto, maybe he knew more about his current state.

After eating, Qui-Gon pulled the clothes from the previous day on, except the grey poncho, and walked next to Shmi Skywalker towards another hut. She entered immediately and was greeted by the Toydorian. The two of them talked and the Toydorian said something that sounded like a question. Unfortunately Qui-Gon understood not a word of the language they were speaking, but eventually Shmi pointed towards him and Watto’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“What do you want, eh? Haven’t done me enough harm, eh Jedi?”

So the Toydorian knew him, but apparently they were not the best of friends right now. “He only wants to ask a few questions, Watto.” Shmi tried to soothe the angry being.

“Questions, he can go to hell with his questions!” the Toydorian waved his hand and turned around, “Now get out of my shop.”

Shmi gave Qui-Gon an apologetic smile, but he shrugged it off. “Come, we should go.”

 

Wordlessly the two of them were walking through the busy streets of Tatooine. Qui-Gon had hoped that maybe he could get more insight on what had transpired, but Watto would not talk with him. Whatever he had done, it had angered the Toydorian beyond measure.

Suddenly Qui-Gon stopped dead in his tracks and the throbbing in his head appeared again, a clear sign that another memory was triggered.

The long haired man saw himself fighting with a glowing stick and against a red and black creature with horns who seemed to radiate anger and hatred. They were exchanging blows, but the other being hit him, which caused Qui-Gon to lose his green stick while the being’s red stick penetrated his abdomen. He felt to the ground where he remained, while the other being turned towards something else, or was it somebody else? Qui-Gon could have sworn that he saw somebody standing between a laser shield, but the vision was already over.

When Qui-Gon came back to his senses, he was kneeling on the sand, only held up by Shmi’s form.

“I think the heat is getting to me...” he said lamely.

She nodded and smiled in understanding, he didn’t want to publicly reveal that he had visions, “I will take you back with me.”

Qui-Gon nodded and with her assistance, he was pulled back on his feet.

 

* * *

 

 

“Master... do you think I can visit my mother?” the blonde asked hopefully from the co-pilot seat next to him.

Obi-Wan could barely hide his grin, of course Anakin would ask this. “I don’t see why not, my Padawan. In fact, I was planning on checking something anyway and meanwhile you could head to greet your mother.”

“Yippie!” the youth exclaimed. Obi-Wan had long since decided that it had been a great mistake to not free the mother as well. Anakin was undoubtedly attached to her. The Jedi Code forbade attachment, but Obi-Wan knew from experience that attachment did not necessarily led to fear, anger and the dark side. He HAD been attached to Qui-Gon, the man had been his father till the very end, which is why he was on this strange mission right now. That and it would be a great opportunity to free Shmi as well. He had enough republican credits – which he had exchanged against the monetary currency on Tatooine, namely Wupiupi – that he should be able to buy the freedom of Anakin’s mother. And if that did not work, he always had the Jedi mind trick in which he was way better then Qui-Gon, which the man would never concede.

 

Finally landed on the desert planet, Obi-Wan warned Anakin to watch out for himself and his lightsaber and he shouldn’t be afraid or ashamed to ask for any help. The ginger haired man knew the blonde boy didn’t like to ask anyone for help, but Anakin promised to call for aid, should the need for it arise and Obi-Wan believed the boy. They parted ways, Anakin went straight towards the home he once had and Obi-Wan searched for a certain merchant called Watto.

 

The merchant was easy to find and appeared overly friendly, when Obi-Wan entered and looked as if he wanted to buy something.

“Ah, a guest. Welcome, welcome, how may I be of assistance?”

Obi-Wan absent-mindedly looked at some small droid parts, “Are you Watto?”

Immediately the Toydorian’s eyes narrowed and he flew a few inches back, Obi-Wan had exactly expected that. “Who wants to know this.”

The ginger haired boy turned fully around and fastened his robe tighter around himself, “Somebody who is VERY interested in the slave he has.”

At the prospect of a good deal, the tension in the Toydorian ceased, “I am Watto... and I have a slave, a female one.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan grinned sweetly, “Human, in good shape and not too old... and good looking as well.”

“Indeed, but tell me, why is somebody like you interested in a slave such as her?” Watto sounded generously curious.

Obi-Wan shrugged. “I fear she caught my father’s eye,” he sighed dramatically, “And his birthday is soon. I would like to get him a special gift, getting into his good grace, if you know what I mean. I do have brothers after all.”

“Ah,” the blue Toydorian nodded and winked, “I get it.”

“I am glad we understand each other... so, how much do you want for her?”

Watto looked thoughtful for a moment, as if considering something highly important. “I don’t know...” he eventually said, “I’ve only got her left...”

Obi-Wan unobtrusively waved his fingers and he felt that Watto’s stubborn mind was slightly giving in, “I assure you that you can buy yourself another slave after our deal.”

“I could use another slave...”

Another wave of his hand, “Indeed, somebody who could help you in the shop for example...” Obi-Wan did not like the concept of slavery, but Watto at least seemed to take care of his slaves.

“Yes, yes, you are right. Somebody strong and with mechanical knowledge, who could help me in the shop.”

Obi-Wan grinned slightly. This was easier than he had thought... honestly, why hadn’t Qui-Gon just asked for his help?

 

The eventually settled on a price and Obi-Wan paid. Right after he was handed Shmi’s papers and the device with which he could control, activate and deactivate the chip and the detonator in Shmi’s body. He thanked the Toydorian with a small bow, which the being immediately replied with a clasping of shoulders, and eventually left.

As soon as he was out of the shop and out of the sight, he deactivated the chip and therefore the detonator and crushed the device with the help of the Force. There was certainly no need for it anymore...

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few days later, Shmi and Qui-Gon were sitting at the table, the woman was telling stories about Anakin and Tatooine and the long haired man listened intently. Maybe something, a word or a phrase, would trigger another memory.

They were suddenly interrupted by a ring at the door and a moment later quick footsteps could be heard. Shmi was already standing up, when a blonde boy appeared in the doorway.

“Mom!” he exclaimed and the two of them embraced each other.

Qui-Gon immediately recognised the boy from the vision, even though his hair was shorter and he now wore a braid like the ginger haired man had.

“Ani, what are you doing here?” Shmi asked and she sounded as if she were on the verge of tears

“I am here with my Master, we are searching for-“ but the boy stopped speaking when his eyes landed on the now standing Qui-Gon. He pulled back from his mother and ran towards the man, hugging him – or rather his legs – as well. “Master Qui-Gon, Sir. You are alive! I knew Master Obi-Wan was right,” he said while happy tears were flowing down his cheeks.

Instinctively Qui-Gon had laid his hands on the smaller shoulders and upon hearing those words, especially the last part of it, the now familiar throbbing had returned.

He saw himself lying on a cold metal ground and he immediately remembered the room from a previous vision. Somebody was hastily kneeling down next to him and arms were reaching for his body. Qui-Gon recognised the ginger haired man and he silently asked himself if that was Obi-Wan, who Anakin had mentioned just now. The man was hosting him up as best as he could, while silent tears were running down his cheeks. Qui-Gon was reaching up to touch the man’s cheek and to wipe away a few of the tears. They were talking about a boy who needed to be trained and the man promised to do so. There were no words of parting, no words of good bye even though the ginger hared man cared obviously deep about the dying man who’s head rested on his lap. Qui-Gon had no doubt that he was dying or on the verge of dying at least and he wondered why he didn’t say anything special to the boy. From the earlier caress of the damp cheek, he knew that the Qui-Gon from the vision also cared about the man with the braid, so why wasn’t he saying anything of this? Was he maybe just a selfish bastard, or simply not good with expressing feelings? Did he die and if that was the case, was this the afterlife? Was this how he paid for all his mistakes?

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by two voices speaking and Qui-Gon recognised them as Shmi’s and Anakin’s, who had pulled away at this point.

“Anakin,” Qui-Gon mumbled, but he was instantly rewarded by the boy’s attention, “You said something about Obi-Wan...”  
“Yes!” the boy exclaimed excitedly, “He is my Master know and he is really wizard. He is kind and patient, at least most of the time and he always explains things to me. He also knows how to make meditation not so boring.”

“I see,” in truth Qui-Gon had no idea what the boy was talking about, but from what he said and from what the long haired man had gathered in his latest vision, this Obi-Wan was the boy’s teacher in some way.

Anakin nodded, “But suddenly Obi-Wan felt something strange and he said he was feeling you and your bond, even though you were dead and the bond was severed... we came looking for you however and here you are.”

Again he didn’t understand half of what the boy was telling him. The only thing he understood was, that he and this Obi-Wan knew each other and that this man was searching for him. “Where is Obi-Wan then?”

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but he frowned, “I don’t know. He said he wanted to do something before starting our search... wait, I’ll contact him.”

Qui-Gon nodded, finally there was something he understood. The more surprised he was when Anakin closed his eyes instead of taking a communicator. He waited patiently however and when the boy opened his eyes, they were gleaming, “He said he is on his way.”

Qui-Gon nodded and barely kept himself from sighing. A few more minutes of waiting couldn’t hurt, right?”

 

Luckily it didn’t take long until someone knocked on the door. Anakin was eating something Shmi had made – Qui-Gon had no desire to know what it was – so the woman stood up and went to the door. Two voices came from the hallway, but Qui-Gon couldn’t hear them properly. A few moments later, Shmi entered again, smiling first at Qui-Gon and then at Anakin.

Qui-Gon didn’t know why, but he suddenly had the urge to get up and that’s what he did when finally a ginger haired male entered. Suddenly everything came crashing down on Qui-Gon and images, voices and sounds were rushing in his mind. He remembered everything again. Obi-Wan, his Padawan. The hard start they had, the many years and missions they shared and then Naboo... He should be dead, he was dead, but yet here he was alive and well.

 

Blue-green eyes settled calculating on Qui-Gon’s face, “Obi-Wan.”  
The younger male’s mouth twitched at the choked sound. Qui-Gon suddenly realised that his Padawan had grown a few inches and that he kept his hair longer. With shock he also registered that the braid was missing.

The two males just stood there, gazing at each other, neither of them knowing what to do. Obi-Wan was unsure of what he was seeing, not trusting his senses right now and Qui-Gon did not know how he should approach the delicate subject, after he had been such a fool and bastard during their last mission.

Anakin had stood up from his place now as well and was looking quizzically between the two older male, “Master, is something wrong?”

Qui-Gon was about to answer, but Obi-Wan beat him to it and the older Jedi suddenly realised that Obi-Wan was indeed Anakin’s Master. He had held his promise...

“I’m fine, Ani. Just a little overwhelmed at the moment, I fear.” How much Qui-Gon had missed the cultivated and slightly accented voice.

The blonde boy seemed sceptical when he approached his Master. He took the taller male’s hand in his own and pulled Obi-Wan towards Qui-Gon until they were standing only a foot or so away from each other.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and tried to figure out what to say and how to apologise when the familiar blue-green orbs rested on him. “Obi... I’m sorr-“

“Shut up!” Qui-Gon was taken aback by the outburst, but he was even more taken aback, when those beautiful eyes filled with tears. Before he could say or do anything else, the older Jedi found himself with an armful of an apprentice.

Obi-Wan had wrapped his arms tightly around the older male’s neck and his body closely pressed against the taller one. Qui-Gon immediately returned the bone-crushing embrace and he hid his face in the red hair. Obi-Wan’s shoulders were slightly shaking, but then again, so were Qui-Gon’s. The younger man was mumbling something against his neck and Qui-Gon figured it must be either his name or his title.

 _“Actually it is neither...”_ sounded a voice through the bond and immediately the older Jedi tightened his hold on the smaller body, _“father.”_

Qui-Gon felt his knees go weak upon this revelation and he pulled his Padawan with him to sit on the ground. The smaller man actually chuckled at that, but pulled back and held his arms out towards Anakin, who immediately took the hint and jumped into the ginger haired man’s embrace.

With happy, but also sad eyes Qui-Gon gazed at the affectionate display before him, but the sadness soon turned into happiness, when Obi-Wan leaned against him, Anakin still in his arms. Immediately the older Jedi embraced both of the males leaning against him and he mused that if Obi-Wan was his son, Anakin must be his grandson. An affirmative nod against his chest was the only answer he got.

 

“Anakin, I have something for you...” at this words, the boy pulled back and looked up at the friendly and almost loving gaze of his Master.

“Really?” Obi-Wan nodded and handed signed papers towards the boy. Of course Qui-Gon knew what they were and he felt his chest will with pride.

The boy read the lines carefully, his eyes widened with every word he read, until they landed on Obi-Wan’s face. The ginger haired male smiled in return, “The chip is already deactivated...” He trailed off and Anakin embraced him briefly, before he turned towards his mother to deliver her the good news.

 _“I am proud of you, little one.”_ The Force equivalent of a huff was sent through the bond, causing Qui-Gon to chuckle, _“You will always remain my little one, my son in all but blood.”_

 _“You should indeed be very  proud of me...”  
_ Qui-Gon raised a quizzical eyebrow, Obi-Wan was not one to crave for approval. In fact he was somebody who waved every kind of approval and praise away with a tint of embarrassment.

_“And why is that?”_

Obi-Wan shrugged, _“Because I might have angered and slightly insulted a Council member, who decided it was a good think to openly belittle my Padawan... and because I’ve travelled to Tatooine even though they forbid me to do it.”_

The older male’s laughter echoed through the bond while he affectionately kissed the younger male’s forehead.

_“After all this time you are finally turning into me.”_

A hum came through the bond, _“Indeed, I even saved and picked up a pathetic life-form.”_

_“I wouldn’t call Shmi pathetic. She is a very strong and capable woman.”_

_“I wasn’t talking about her...”_ Looking down into innocently sparkling blue-green eyes was all the proof Qui-Gon needed.

_“Imp!”_

_“It’s alright. You can thank me later, my pathetic life-form.”_

_“I’ll show you pathetic life-form when we return to Coruscant... then again, I would like to talk to the Council first.”_ This earned him another chuckle through the bond and Obi-Wan fully pulled back now.

“Mrs Skywalker-“  
“Shmi, please call me Shmi. After all you have done... I can’t even thank you enough.”

Obi-Wan bowed his head, “You should pack the things you want to take with you. I will take you with me to Coruscant, we can look for a decent place to stay then. And YES Anakin, you can visit her sometimes.”

“Yippie!” was the only warning he got, before Obi-Wan once more found himself hugged by his apprentice.

 

* * *

 

 

The walk through the temple was quite interesting. Jedi all around them were openly gaping at Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and the two Skywalkers. Neither of these seemed to be greatly bothered by this however. In fact Anakin and Shmi were talking to each other and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were content with the way things were.

Something however jumped to Qui-Gon’s mind when he looked at Obi-Wan and he sighed, “I regret not being able to participate in your knighting ceremony... I was there, not fully, but present. I also wished it had been me, who had cut the braid.”

Obi-Wan grasped the older male’s hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly, “It would be an honour if you accept my braid as a gift and as a sign of all the years we have spent together.”

Qui-Gon froze, shocked by the offering of his Padawan. He slightly leaned towards the smaller man and cupped his cheek, before kissing his forehead, “It is me who is honoured by this offer and of course I accept.”

Newly knighted Jedi kept their braid most of the time. Only when they thought their Masters truly deserved them, were the braids given as a gift. It was a sign of a friendship that was supposed to hold long after the knighting. It also showed that the former apprentice highly valued the former Master and Qui-Gon had never dreamed that Obi-Wan would value and love him so much. Not after their more than rocky start, not after all the mistakes he had made and certainly not after their latest mission, but once more he was proven wrong by the bright presence standing before him.

Qui-Gon couldn’t help himself but to smile like a fool and to pull Obi-Wan tighter so that he could kiss the younger male’s cheek, before rubbing his bearded one against it. It was a gesture that Obi-Wan had deeply enjoyed when he was younger and from the way the younger man leaned into the touch, he still did so.

“I never understood why you like this so much,” it was said in great amusement.

“Your beard tickles,” Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled and an equally large grin adored his features.

"You should grow one too..."

"We'll see."

 

Yes, Qui-Gon Jinn had died and while he did so, he had regretted many things. But somehow the Force had decided to give him another chance or at least allowed him the opportunity to be a little longer with his loved once and Qui-Gon would definitely not waste this chance.

“Now, we have a Council to terrorise, have we not?” he asked in delight.

Obi-Wan laughed, “Indeed, Qui-Gon and may the Force be with them. The Force knows they will need it.”

Qui-Gon couldn’t have agreed more.


End file.
